candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 April 2016
01:14 <3primetime3> LOL 01:15 May I steal your templates for the Bejeweled wiki, pls? :P 01:15 <3primetime3> Regarding "I came after Time:" 01:15 <3primetime3> My "retirement message" is to cut ties with those in the community - doesn't mean I stop editing. I just stop responding to messages. 01:16 So, I shall then "move" the thread to the next active admin? 01:16 <3primetime3> Well, Roseturnip is the next active one here. 01:16 Okay 01:17 ...or I can simply "move" that thread to another wiki. 01:18 Because I'm going to revive something in that wiki anyway. :P 01:19 <3primetime3> LOL 11:45 Rose pls rename to L 1650 M V2.png 11:46 Because it's gonna take on my nerves 11:46 And when it takes, I can't control it 11:46 Done 11:50 i need to draw now 11:50 Gonna do some Obscurijam entries 11:51 An art jam, where you draw characters not much people don't know about 11:51 Level 742 11:51 edited by Megaphantaze 17 hours ago diff 11:51 Summary: Hey mr sore loser, the difficulties are decided by the poll, not by you 11:52 Good thing theres no bad user like this on this wik7 11:52 Wiki 11:53 Kool sock... 11:53 It's about time I can ban 11:53 Where kool sock 11:53 KoolGuy320000 11:53 Hi someone with ccjs jellies 11:53 Kool mckool 11:53 Rose wikia block that koolguywhatever 11:54 KoolGuy320000 11:54 Anyway, a character who I entered is Arktos 11:54 A snowman from Tabaulga called cartoon 11:54 He barely has fan art 11:56 Hi Chaney 11:56 Hey guys, I am not here for long, because I am at school :/ 11:56 Oh yeah, now I draw Emperor Zurg 11:56 Hi 11:58 or not 11:59 Wikia block this user 12:01 ^ 12:02 Rose did it 12:02 What about Wikia blocking User:Dragonfúck948 12:02 O.o 12:02 Censor that next time 12:03 Oops! o.o 12:03 I forgot to censor it 12:03 Actually that's okay 12:03 I don't think you can censor links 12:03 Oh, you can 12:03 I suspect that's LS215 12:04 Sockpuppet 12:04 DCG blocked him 12:05 He kept calling me Dragonf*** 12:05 Looooo 12:07 Yes it could be LS215 12:09 Hows your ccs dragon 12:10 1658 12:10 I am playing it now 12:11 1655 buffed to 24 moves (grrrrr) 12:14 1658 - 1 combo left :( 12:18 DDS 595 completed 12:18 DDS is hard 12:19 No way, t's descent for me 12:20 Test 12:22 Its hard, yes 12:22 I'm only at level 400+ 12:24 Did you played your DDS rosr 12:24 Rose 12:24 I haven't play for a while 12:24 AIDCG has ccjs jellies as his avatar 12:26 Can flockky just come 12:32 Test 12:34 Why do you want him to come? 12:42 Dead 12:44 Ok everyone is gone to crush candies 12:45 Oh my god' 12:45 Why 12:45 I was just going to leave until I found something from my e-mail 12:45 DCG made me a rollback in Alpha Betty Saga Wiki 12:46 I thought BWS2W sore looser again 12:46 this is much better than that 12:46 I do am active on ABSW 12:46 Yes because you got 22 edits 12:46 but now i must go 12:46 celebrity awaits 2016 04 20